


Half-Windsor

by Lywinis



Series: One Shots -- Capsicoul [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ties are good for many things, Steve discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Windsor

“ _Phil_ ,” Steve bit out, his voice raw. He was on the bed, his eyes dark in the light from the bedside lamp. Phil straddled him, coat open, tie undone, his eyes just as dark. “Don’t tease me.”

“But teasing is the best part,” Phil murmured, pulling his tie from around his neck with the shirr of silk. He wound the tie in his hands, drawing it up short as he heard the sharp intake of Steve’s breath. Steve’s fingers tightened on his hips, and he suppressed the urge to roll against him, instead quirking a brow.

“Steve,” Phil’s voice was low and husky, and he felt the shiver that trailed its way down Steve’s frame. “Put your hands on the headboard. Don’t move them unless I say so.”

Steve obeyed, his arms flexing as he gripped the headboard; Phil just enjoyed the sight for a moment. Phil slid off of Steve, prompting a whine and a roll of Steve’s hips. He tutted, removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt, and that seemed to satisfy Steve, who’d long had his shirt rucked up and off in the middle of this whirlwind. Phil’s fingers paused on the third button, however, and he looked down at the silk tie that still draped across one hand.

He glanced up at Steve, and his calculating look had Steve squirming all over again, for a different reason. Phil strode over, leaning down next to the Captain’s ear.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. Steve swallowed, throat bobbing, and nodded. Phil smiled at him, kissing him long and slow and heated before the shirr of silk was heard again and Steve was greeted with the sight of Phil’s tie as Phil fastened it around his eyes, leaving him in darkness.

Steve let out a shivery sigh, the kind that Phil usually had to work to get out of him, and he jumped when he felt the press of trigger-calloused fingers along his side. Phil’s breath was warm on his neck, and Steve gave a low whimper.

“I’m going to do what I want to you tonight, Steve.” Steve’s arms flexed, and his grip on the headboard went white knuckled. “I’m going to touch you how I want, and I’m going to make you feel so good. There’s only two rules tonight: you can’t peek, and you can’t let go of the headboard. Can you do that for me?”

Steve nodded so hard the bedframe creaked. Phil smiled, Steve could tell, because his chuckle was a pleased rumble next to his ear.

He twitched when fingers slid along his stomach, the muscles jumping as he felt Phil caressing him, fingers painting across him like oil on canvas. He shivered, goosebumps rising along his arms, but his grip never wavered.

“You don’t even realize how good you look like that, do you?” Phil murmured. “Of course, you could do with less clothes, but…we’ll get to that.”

He panted, his head twisting when those fingers brushed against his leg through his slacks, the radiant heat of Phil’s fingers enough that he knew they were there.

“Phil, _please_ ,” he said, his voice on the sane side of desperate.

“Please what, Steve?” Phil asked, the warm breath and husky voice returning to his ear. Phil’s mouth opened, hot against Steve’s skin as he sucked a welt onto his soldier’s neck, and Steve groaned, hands twisting on the headboard. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Steve said, hips lifting off the bed at the thought. Phil chuckled, and there was the solid pressure of a palm along his inner thigh, and he bucked when it was taken away right before it reached the apex. “ ** _Phil_**.”

“You didn’t say where,” Phil said.

“Damn it, Phil, if you – if you don’t – I’m going to…” Steve wriggled, looking for friction, and the chuckle that met his ears frustrated him to no end.

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll let go of this headboard, and then we’ll see what’s what, damn it.” Steve’s voice was rough. “You know what I want, and making me beg for it is just cruel.”

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Phil said, sounding not the least bit penitent. He brought his lips to Steve’s ears, his voice low. “Did you want me to take you, swallow you down? Did you want me to ride you until you’re begging to come?”

Steve’s answer was a broken noise, and Phil, at last, relented. He felt hands against his belt buckle, and he lifted his hips so that Phil could get his pants down and off. His breathing was ragged by now, but his focus was on his skin, his other senses heightened by the deprivation of his sight.

Phil shimmied Steve’s pants off, and Steve kicked them away. He’d get them later. He felt warm breath on the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he swallowed hard, his breath hitching.

Phil didn’t bother pulling them down; he simply kissed Steve through the straining fabric, his tongue warm and wet and so good as the soaked fabric slid against his straining cock. Steve wanted to release the headboard, slide his hands through the short hairs of the back of Phil’s head, but he held on, his head falling back with a thump, groaning.

“God, Phil,” he muttered, his head twisting from side to side. Phil paused, and the chuckle against his groin did things to him that should not be as obscene as they were. His hips arched, and Phil’s thumbs circled the jut of bone there, his lips pressing sucking kisses to the inside of Steve’s thighs.

Phil’s fingers hooked into the fabric of Steve’s underwear, sliding it down and freeing him to the open air. Steve shuddered, then hissed a breath out as Phil’s warm mouth closed about the tip of his cock. Phil sucked, his tongue swirling, and then he pressed a kiss to the shaft, his fingers wandering up velvety soft skin before Phil took a breath and his mouth closed around Steve this time, pulling a soft curse from Steve as Phil engulfed him to the base, his nose pressed into the soft skin of Steve’s groin.

He held it, and it felt like an eternity before he moved again, his hand closing around Steve as he worked him. Steve couldn’t tell if Phil was looking at him, but he could imagine, those blue-grey eyes fixed on his face as Phil flicked his tongue against the underside of Steve’s cock.

“Jesus,” Steve said, his hips arching when Phil’s suction hit the right spot right as he imagined how sweet Phil looked taking him like that. Phil released him with a soft pop that sounded far more salacious than it probably was, thanks to the makeshift blindfold.

“You sound like you’re enjoying this,” Phil said, his hand pumping in a lazy stroke as Steve rocked his hips up into it, lost in the sensation so that he was almost rutting with it, Phil’s breath ghosting across his cock making him shudder. “You look so good when you come apart, Steve. You want to do that for me?”

Steve nodded, wordless, as Phil sped up the pace. Phil’s mouth closed around him again, tongue curling, and he could feel the bob of motion that meant Phil was working him hard, the curl of arousal almost painful until Phil released him again, his free hand stroking across Steve’s inner thigh.

“Come on, Steve, come apart for me,” Phil said, and the broken note in his voice did it. He arched up, stiffening, and Phil’s mouth closed around him, drinking him down as he clutched the headboard like a lifeline. His vision went white, and he sagged back against the mattress, feeling drained.

Phil’s chuckle had him pushing the tie out of his vision. Phil had shimmied up into bed, fully clothed still, and was looking at the headboard, laying against Steve’s side with an amused expression. Steve looked up and realized he’d cracked the headboard, made of solid walnut, in half.

“Sorry,” he murmured, feeling sheepish. Phil put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t be, that was the hottest thing I’ve seen in quite a while,” he murmured, sounding shaky. Steve felt that shiver of want slice through him again, and he flipped them, pinning his agent to the mattress with one hand as the other fished for the tie.

“Your turn,” he murmured, and the shudder that ran through Phil along with the darkening of blue-grey eyes told him all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So Poison the Wellspring is coming along, but I was distracted by drabbles from my Steve I RP with. I couldn't resist the prompt "Blindfold Me" and so have some smut. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
